


[soundtrack] For Keeps

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Soundtrack for the fic of the same name.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hockey Big Bang (2020)





	[soundtrack] For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Bluejay141519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Bluejay141519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519). Log in to view. 



Side by Side (Sleeping at Last)  
Futon Couch (Missy Higgins)  
Livin' On A Prayer (Bon Jovi)  
Garden Song (Pete Seeger)  
My Heart's Always Yours (Arkells)  
Teenage Dream (Jenny Owen Youngs)  
Twin Human Highway Flares (The Mountain Goats)  
I.F.L.Y. (Bazzi)  
Desert Rose (Sting)  
You Are My Sunshine (Jasmine Thompson)  
Moon (Sleeping at Last)

11 songs, 39 minutes || [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5iL7nLW6OJIiCv6dbgr0YA)


End file.
